


Kiss Me Thru the Phone

by TheMysteriousStoryteller



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, They're fucking dumb and gay lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 17:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysteriousStoryteller/pseuds/TheMysteriousStoryteller
Summary: SOULJA BOY TELL 'EM





	Kiss Me Thru the Phone

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I wrote a story based off of a Soulja Boy song. It was a bop from my childhood and reminded me of Tordedd, so that's why this was made. I hope you guys like it; I hope I can start putting out some actually good stories now. I'm sorry for being in such a weird mood for a while. Anyway, comments are appreciated and I hope you all have a good day! :3

It had been exactly one week and three days since Edd had gotten any messages from Tord. 

To be fair, it wasn’t like Edd was counting every day that passed, praying that his boyfriend would text him like some lovestruck fool. No, he only started counting after day five; he didn’t pray, either. He only wished that Tord wasn’t so busy all of the time. Sometimes Edd would wonder what exactly Tord did, since the other only gave him vague answers. He would usually brush it off, figuring that it couldn’t be that important. However, it still begged the question of, “why be so vague about it if it didn’t matter?” But, Edd wouldn’t pry. After all, they didn’t need to know everything about each other. If they did, then that would be boring. People had to have their secrets. 

At times like these, though, Edd couldn’t help but wonder. He was laying on his bed with his phone in his hand, staring at the text messages between him and Tord. The last message that had been sent was from Edd, bidding Tord a good morning and a reminder to take care of himself like he usually did. Edd let out a loud sigh as he scrolled up, seeing countless messages from himself that had received no reply. “Man, imagine your boyfriend texting you back,” he had mumbled to himself, chuckling at his own joke. As soon as he had finished chuckling, though, he noticed that Tord was typing. With a sharp gasp, he suddenly thought that Tord had overheard him somehow, and was planning on killing him. Damn it, this wasn’t how he wanted to go out! However, his idiotic thoughts were proven wrong when all he received as a reply from Tord was, “thanks”. 

Edd sighed in relief. Cool, so Tord wasn’t spying on him. That was swell. He went to reply to Tord, but before he could actually plan out what he was going to say, his fingers began to type for him. 

[ **Edd** _ 4:20P.M _

_ YOU _ ]

“Oh my God,” Edd breathed out with a laugh. “I’m so stupid.” However, he didn’t delete the message. Rather, he waited to see if(and how) Tord would reply. To Edd’s happiness and amusement, he received a swift response. 

[ **Tord** _ 4:21P.M _

_ Me??? _ ]

[ **Edd** _ 4:21P.M _

_ Yeah u idiot. Where tf have u been??? _ ]

[ **Tord** _ 4:22P.M _

_ Working _ ]

[ **Edd** _ 4:22P.M _

_ I knew that -_- _ ]

[ **Tord** _ 4:23P.M _

_ Then why did you ask lol _ ]

[ **Edd** _ 4:24P.M _

_ Cuz u were literally gone for like a week lol _ ]

[ **Tord** _ 4:25P.M _

_ Geez sorry lmao. Would you like to call to make up for it? _ ]

[ **Edd** _ 4:26P.M _

_ U fucking bet i would _ ]

For some reason, Edd felt rather triumphant. Perhaps it was because Tord had actually replied; maybe it was because Tord was actually able to call for once. Honestly, he figured it was a mix of both. Regardless, he didn’t dwell on it for long, and tapped on the “call” button. The Skype dial-up tune played for a bit, before he heard Tord pick up. 

“Hey, asshole,” Edd greeted, his tone completely light-hearted. 

“Hello, Edward,” Tord replied, rolling his eyes. Even if Edd couldn’t see the eyeroll, he could certainly hear it in the exasperated tone. It made him chortle. 

“I missed you, ya know,” Edd told him, sitting up against the back of the bed. Ringo, who was laying at the foot of the bed, got up and walked over to him. She curled up next to one of his legs, and Edd began to pet her. 

“Aww, really? I’m flattered.” Tord chuckled softly. “But...I did miss you too.” 

“Aww, really? I’m flattered,” Edd mocked him. Tord rolled his eyes again. “You know,” Edd continued, “I should make you do something to make it up to me for being gone for like, a week.”   
  
“What? Are you punishing me for being busy?” Tord questioned. 

“Exactly!” Edd laughed.

“Did you miss me that much?” Tord asked Edd in a condescending tone, making Edd huff. 

“Yeah, I did,” he honestly replied. Tord let out a soft “oh” as Edd continued. “Which is why you gotta make it up to me for it!” 

“Well...how do I make it up to you, then?” Tord stared at his computer screen, his icy blue eyes glistening with curiosity. 

“Hmmm…” Edd hummed. “What’s a fitting punishment for you…?” He mused, trying to conceal his chuckles. Truthfully, he wanted to embarrass Tord a little bit. Maybe that was kind of mean, but he wasn’t trying to actually punish him! If anything, this seemed like more of a prank to him. Really, he could care less about Tord being busy(at least, that’s what he told himself.) As he thought to himself, a brilliant idea struck him. He snapped his fingers, declaring, “aha! I’ve got it! You’ve gotta kiss me!”

“Really? That’s it?” Tord scoffed. “Just...kiss you when I get home? That’s not really a—”   
  
“Ah, ah, ah!” Edd cut him off. “Bold of you to assume I meant when you got home. I meant right now. Kiss me right now.”   
  
“...Edward. I’m in Norway right now,” Tord stated in a slightly confused tone. 

“And? You’re smart. Find a way,” Edd replied, a smirk on his face. He pet Ringo, wondering what Tord would do next.

An exasperated groan left the Norwegian. As if he didn’t have to do enough work already! Unless he somehow teleported himself to Edd, there was no way he could physically kiss his boyfriend! “Ugh...do I have to?” Tord muttered, making Edd laugh. 

“If you want me to ‘forgive’ you, yeah.”

“This is stupid.” 

“Okay, okay, here, I’ve got an idea: how about you just kiss your screen, and we’ll call it a day?” Edd suggested. 

“Kiss my—are you serious?” Tord sputtered, which made Edd laugh harder. 

“Yeah, I’m serious!” Edd answered, expecting Tord to argue and not do it at all. However, when he heard a seemingly defeated sigh and the sound of Tord giving his screen a kiss, he let out a quiet gasp. Tord’s cheeks flushed red at the gasp he heard from his boyfriend. He crossed his arms, his entire body growing hot as he heard Edd begin to cackle. 

“What the fuck?! I-I wasn’t actually serious!” Edd said through his laughter. 

“I couldn’t tell!” Tord quickly retorted. “Your tone sounded the exact same either way! I can’t ever tell if you are joking or not!”

“Oh my God, I can’t...I  _ can’t  _ believe you actually did it.” Edd held a hand over his stomach as he leaned over a bit. “You-You fucking madman!”

“Shut  _ up _ .” Tord tried to sound stern, but it ended up coming out as more of a whine than anything. Edd ended up laughing harder, a few wheezes and snorts leaving him. Even in his sheer embarrassment, Tord still found it in himself to think about how cute Edd’s laugh was. 

“You can-You can be like Tom now and kiss inanimate objects!” Edd teased him, making Tord groan. 

“I do  _ not  _ want to be like Thomas.” He huffed. Tord waited for Edd to calm down a bit more, before asking a question to change the subject. “Speaking of, how are the others?” Thus, a normal conversation had been prompted. For a moment, they had forgotten about what had happened in the beginning of the call, and simply talked to each other about all of the mundane events that had happened in their lives while they were away from each other, like zombie apocalypses and Matt literally murdering Tom because he had broken one of his mirrors. You know, the usual. Although, all good things must come to an end, and Tord had to leave to go work again. And while Edd was disappointed, he understood that working was the other’s thing.

“You better not ignore me for a week again, or I’ll make you make out with your computer,” Edd joked. “Then again, you probably already do.”   
  
“I do not,” Tord mumbled. “But, I’ll try to talk to you more.”    
  
“I know you will.” 

“Is that a threat?”   
  
“No, I just know you will.” Edd snickered. “Love you, Tord.”   
  
“I love you too, Edward."

“Make sure to take care of yourself, okay?”   
  
“I will.” With that, Tord hung up. Edd was left staring at messages between him and Tord, chuckling to himself as he recalled everything that had transpired in the call. Tord was really stupid, but he was also really cute, and Edd found that to appeal to him greatly. They were odd traits to be attracted to, but what could he do about it? As he stared down at his phone screen, an uncontrollable urge hit him and made his lips begin to tingle. With little hesitation, he brought his phone up to his face and gave the screen a gentle kiss. After that, he dropped his phone and groaned, letting out a soft laugh. “I am so fucking stupid.”


End file.
